


Euphoria

by pomegrenadier



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Gen, Genderqueer Character, Mandalorian Wars, not really a coming out story but something like it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegrenadier/pseuds/pomegrenadier
Summary: Malak has never seen her like this. It’s not—happiness, exactly, but … she’s different. As if putting on the mask and the cloak and the armor was less about hiding and more about—changing.





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> here have some sithy genderfeelings \o/

**o.O.o**

Malak has never seen her like this. It’s not—happiness, exactly, but … she’s different. As if putting on the mask and the cloak and the armor was less about hiding and more about—changing.

He thought the mask would blunt Revan’s force of personality, muffle the terrifying _Revan-ness_ that makes everyone around follow her, fall towards her, until they either find a stable orbit or burn. He was wrong. For all that there’s no expression on the mask, for all that people see what they think they want to see, Revan is more Revan than ever.

And—he thinks he might understand, or at least, understand part of it.

“You don’t correct people when they think you’re male,” he observes, one quiet evening in hyperspace.

“People think a lot of things about me,” Revan says. Still masked, still cloaked, leaning back in a chair, boots propped up on the nearby table.

“Are they right?”

He gets the impression that there’s a smile under that mask; the Force simmers with something like delight. “Nobody’s gotten it right yet.”

“And you’re okay with that.”

“I fucking _love_ it,” says Revan.

Malak’s lips twitch. “I’d say never change, but …”

“But where’s the fun in that?” Revan finishes. “Oh, that reminds me—I have an idea.”

“Oh, no.”

“Shut up, my ideas are always amazing. So! In conversation, when referring to me by pronouns—switch it up at random. Explain _nothing_.”

“… Why?”

“Because if _I_ have to be confused, so does everybody else,” Revan says cheerfully.

Malak raises an eyebrow. “And it doesn’t hurt that it adds to the mystique …”

“Well, yeah, but mostly I want to share my unfathomable magnificence with the galaxy and make people squirm a little while I’m at it.”

“Revan. My dear friend. That’s what I just said.”

“No, no, look, okay, the mystique is _professional_ , this is for my own _personal_ gratification.”

Malak chooses not to mention that the two are quickly becoming indistinguishable. Instead, he just says, “Never let it be said that you don’t have your priorities straight.”

Revan sniffs primly. “Why, thank you.”

**o.O.o**

_end_


End file.
